


Captcha in the Rye

by Purrs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, somehow a cross between angst crack AND fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs
Summary: The day after the party, Michael gets a text.





	Captcha in the Rye

_Player Two  
_ _Yo_

Michael looks at the notification on his phone. He stares at it until it goes away, and then he pulls up his notifications so he can stare at it some more. It doesn’t change.

Why is Jeremy texting him? Why _now?_ After so long being ignored, and then… Well, he thought any remaining ties were damn well severed after last night. ( _Get out of my way, loser._ )

Another message pops up.

 _Player Two  
_ _I need your help_

What? Jeremy _what?_ After everything he did? No.

A minute later, Michael’s phone starts going off. He blocks the number. It only takes like ten seconds for it to start ringing again, which he guesses he should have figured, given the whole supercomputer _bullshit_. He turns off his phone.

Which is when the home phone starts ringing. For _fuck’s sake_. Fine. _Fine._ He turns his phone back on and waits for it to finish booting up.

 _Player One  
_ _what is your deal???_

 _Player Two  
_ _Help me_

 _Player One  
_ _no._

 _Player Two  
_ _Please._

 _Player One_  
_fuck off._  
_we’re done_

 _Player Two  
_ _Michael…_

 _Player One_  
_fuck. off._  
_youve made it more than clear that you want nothing to do with me._

This hurts. It all hurts. He doesn’t know why Jeremy is pulling this. He wants it to stop.

 _Player Two  
_ _There isn’t anyone else I can go to._

 _Player One  
_ _of course not. you wouldn’t talk to me if you had any other choice_

Jeremy doesn’t reply for like a minute. Michael leaves the app and goes back to what he was doing, because like fuck is he going to give this any more attention than he has to.

 _Player Two  
_ _help me, Michael Mell, you’re my only hope_

...Huh. Star Wars is pretty mainstream as far as references go, but Michael hasn’t heard Jeremy say anything even remotely nerdy since before he got his SQUIP.

 _Player One  
_ _what do you want_

 _Player Two_  
_Can you come over?_  
_Please?_

He doesn’t know why he’s doing this.

 _Player One  
_ _fine._

He doesn’t know why the hell he’s doing this, but he gets in his car and heads over. Jeremy answers the door and pulls Michael into his room.

“So what’s so important that you’ve decided you care about me again?” Michael asks.

“Ah.” Jeremy picks up his laptop and turns it so Michael can see.

He doesn’t get it. “I don’t get it.”

“Can you check this for me?” Jeremy asks, pointing to part of the screen.

Michael stares. And stares. And stares.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” he says.

“I’m not.”

“Is this some kind of joke,” he says.

“Can you just do it already?”

“All this advanced technology and you can’t pass the robot test?”

“No,” Jeremy says, “I can’t. Please.”

“No, no, this is gold,” Michael says, and takes the laptop. Instead of checking the box, he pulls up google. When he’s found what he’s looking for, he shoves it in Jeremy’s face. “Read this.”

“I have no idea what that says,” Jeremy grates out.

“Are you sure?” Michael is _living_. He’s so glad he came over. “Look at these _currrrvy_ letters! Much curvier than most letters, wouldn’t you say?” Ooh, Jeremy is getting _so mad_. “No _robot_ could ever read these!” Michael’s grin keeps getting wider. “Is it an E or is it a three? That’s up to ye!” Jeremy looks like he really wishes that one of the magic SQUIP powers was the power to set people on fire with his mind. Sucks for him. “The passwords of past you’ve correctly guessed, but now it’s time for the _robot test!_ ”

“This is cyberbullying,” Jeremy says. “You’re cyberbullying me. This is anti-robot discrimination.”

That’s the final straw, and now Michael can’t hold it together anymore. He falls onto Jeremy’s bed, cracking up so hard that he can’t breathe. Jeremy holds out for a bit, but it’s not too long before he gives in and joins Michael.

This is fucked up. This is so fucked up. Nothing between them has been _solved_ , he wouldn’t be surprised if Jeremy was right back to ignoring him next week. Or tomorrow. Or even five minutes from now. But somehow, in the moment, Michael can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
